opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
SETTING THE RECORD STRAIGHT!!!
by Jaxhawk The Obamamaniacs want you to believe that Barrack is a centurist who will rid this country's government of greedy lobbyists and corporate greed. He promises to spread the wealth around to all by raising taxes on the "rich" and instituting government programs that will make the poor richer. What his backers and the main stream media doesn't tell you, is that his is not a new message. This idea of redistribution of wealth is what Marx and Engels brought to Russia from Germany in the early 1900's. If you listen to his words and know even a modicum of history you will think you are listening to a hard core Socialist of 1917. "In arguing for a heavier mix of government, he assumes that capitalism unfairly favors the rich, almost exclusively so, and fails to spread prosperity". "The rich in America have little to complain about," he carps. "The distribution of wealth is skewed, and levels of inequality are now higher than at any time since the Gilded Age." Obama cites data showing a yawning gap between the income of the average worker and the wealthiest 1%. He thinks it's government's job to step in and close it — "for purposes of fairness" — by soaking the rich, among other leftist nostrums. "Between 1971 and 2001," he complains, "while the median wage and salary income of the average worker showed literally no gain, the income of the top hundredth of a percent went up almost 500%." But such a snapshot comparison would be meaningful only if America were a caste society, in which the people making up one income group remained static over time. Of course that's not the case. The composition of the rich and poor in this country is in constant flux, as the income distribution changes dramatically over relatively short periods. Few are "stuck" in poverty, or have a "lock" on wealth. Obama would discover this if only he'd put down his class-warfare manuals and look closely at the IRS' own data. Barrack Obama the lawyer-organizer could use a crash course in economics. His economic plan's assumptions, based on long-discredited Marxist theories, are wildly wrongheaded. President Kennedy understood that a growing economy is like a rising tide that "lifts all boats." Obama, on the other hand, thinks some are lifted and others lowered, as if the economy were a system of locks operated by a cabal of evil capitalists. He also fails to understand how taxes change behavior. He thinks raising taxes on the most productive members of society won't "curb incentives to work or invest." Even TV news anchor Charlie Gibson knows better. During a primary debate, the ABC host took Obama to task for proposing a doubling in the capital gains tax. History shows, he pointed out, that raising the cap gains rate actually ends up costing the government revenue". Obama, who never admits he was or is wrong responded with this: "Well, Charlie," he argued, "what I've said is that I would look at raising the capital gains tax for purposes of fairness." My comment is what is fair about confiscation o a man's hard earned money to give it to some one else? Who needs Robin Hood? We need a President! source:IBD editorials __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 11, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: RECORD Opinions Category: TAXES Opinions Category: WEALTH Opinions Category: REDISTRIBUTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.